


Just another year

by Biket



Series: HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket
Summary: At the beginning of the year, Shirabu hadn’t realized why graduation was such a big deal. It may have been because he still wasn’t that attached to his teammates at the time but now? Now it was different in a painful way he wished he couldn’t feel anymore. He didn’t want to think too much about it.But it’s not like he really had the choice.
Relationships: Oohira Reon & Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913206
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Just another year

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of spiker-setter week - Stay!  
> This one has little to do with the prompt but I thought it would be interesting to have another pov on the graduation thing (you can read [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395888) too if you want, it's connected but you don't need to read it to understand this one)  
> Enjoy!

At the beginning of the year, Shirabu hadn’t realized why graduation was such a big deal. It may have been because he still wasn’t that attached to his teammates at the time but now? Now it was different in a painful way he wished he couldn’t feel anymore. He was only a second-year so he wasn’t really worried about himself, more about the others. Well, that’s what he was telling himself these past few days anyway. He didn’t want to think too much about it. 

But it’s not like he really had the choice. 

He had almost snickered this afternoon when he had seen how worked up Goshiki was but he wasn’t holding up much better right now. However, Shirabu had his pride, and where Goshiki was crying, he would usually go for the tough act. That’s what he was doing right now, sitting on the couch in the common area, a book in his hands. He wasn’t really reading. His eyes kept on seeing the same paragraphs without remembering anything the minute his gaze was switching to another sentence. He couldn’t focus but he knew the frustration he felt wasn’t only caused by his inability to read properly. 

Ushijima and Tendou had gone upstairs, probably to enjoy their time together before they’d have to part ways in a few hours. Semi and Yamagata had gone to their respective rooms but he didn’t pay much attention to them. Goshiki was probably crying in his room and he didn’t know about Kawanishi and he didn’t know about the others. He didn’t want to know. Only Reon was still there, rummaging in the kitchen, probably making himself some tea like every night. 

He would miss that. He would miss knowing what his teammates were up to, knowing every habit they had and living with them as if they were a big and united family. It would be hard to let this go and even harder to rebuild something like that with the new guys who would be coming next year. But they would manage, they had no reason not to. It was just kind of scary. 

Shirabu’s thoughts were cut off by Reon coming to sit next to him on the couch, a cup of tea between his hands. He smiled slightly, seeing that he was right. He saw the wing spiker glancing briefly at his book before sipping his drink without saying anything. Shirabu tried to stay silent, unwilling to bother his upperclassman with his thoughts but he couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth all of a sudden. 

“How is it? Knowing everything will change?”

He winced at his own words. _Good job Shirabu, that’ll surely put him in a good mood. _He himself hated to think about the future, or at least the uncertainty of it and yet, he had to bring this up to Reon on his last night as a high schooler. Good fucking job. As he glanced nervously at him, he saw Reon shrugging half-heartedly.__

__“I don’t know. Weird?”_ _

__Shirabu prevented himself from chuckling but when he heard Reon laugh a little, he smiled. Yeah. His question really wasn’t that smart, of course the answer would be vague. How would he feel if he was in Reon’s shoes? Surely, he would feel lost but he hoped he would at least be prepared to face whatever was waiting for him after high school. He still didn’t know what he wanted to do after this time in his life, he didn’t know if he wanted to keep playing volleyball or change path completely. Well, saying he didn’t have any ideas was kind of a lie, the thing was, he already had a fair idea of what he wanted. He just wasn’t sure if he could succeed and if he was determined enough to do it. But he still had time to decide, unlike Reon._ _

__“Try to get along with Goshiki next year, it’d be good for the team. And for you as well.”_ _

__Shirabu chuckled at the sudden words. Of course Reon would be worried about that. He had always been the one to calm them down and try to get them to get along outside of the court when all they seemed able to do was bickering. However, he wasn’t sure he could be kinder with Goshiki, the poor guy would be triggered by the sudden change in Shirabu’s attitude. But maybe that would be worth it precisely for that reason. Now, Shirabu just wanted to see his surprise and wary face when he would throw a compliment at him. He just had to pray it wouldn’t hurt his tongue too much._ _

__“I’ll try. But if I can’t promise anything, he’s an annoying idiot.”_ _

__Reon shook his head in exasperation but Shirabu wasn’t fooled by it, he saw the little smile on his senpai’s lips. But he didn’t say anything. He was maybe too tired to deal with this kind of comment like he had done all year. He surely wanted to do something else than scolding his underclassmen the day before graduation. Understandable._ _

__They stayed silent for a while, Shirabu trying to read again but still unable to do so, Reon drinking his tea quietly beside him. It wasn’t the kind of silence they felt the need to fill, it was quite the contrary actually. At least for Shirabu. He had so many things to say but he just couldn’t and it was okay. No words would be powerful enough to convey what he was feeling at the moment, it was too strong, too overwhelming. He wasn’t used to feeling like this, not outside of the court at least. It was weird. Not unpleasant but weird nonetheless._ _

__“I wish you could all stay. At least for another year,” he said after a moment._ _

__Reon hummed thoughtfully. He’d probably already thought about it and Shirabu knew it but he also knew that he needed to say something about what they had done this year. Somehow, it was his way of saying he was glad to have met them and played with them. Honored, even. When he glanced at Reon, Shirabu was met by a bright smile._ _

__“Me too,” he said._ _


End file.
